


【RoyXJack】【R18】Controlla

by whalepage



Category: fight club/Primal Fear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【RoyXJack】【R18】Controlla

“先生，请您为上帝捐点钱吧！”

走开，走开。被一群身着白袍的教会孩子拿着募捐箱团团围住，Jack只觉得自己因为睡眠不足而引起的头痛愈加强烈了，他阴沉着脸无视了那些白色的小“天使”，快步的从他们身边穿了过去，说实话他现在完全不在乎什么上帝得恩泽，他想要的，只是从医生那得到一些可以治疗失眠的药物，安泰乐、扎来普隆、佐匹克隆，管它是什么都好，可医生偏偏不能理解他的痛苦，还让他去参加什么滑稽的睾丸癌互助会，见识一下什么才叫真正的痛苦。

“哼，睾丸癌。”Jack撇着嘴大步流星的穿过了街道，正待他转过街角时，一个白色的身影忽然出现，跟他撞了个满怀。

“Jesus christ！”

“God damn it！”

两人同时发出了惊呼，只不过Jack的叫声里更多的包含着咒骂。

被撞得连退两步的Jack一肚子怨气的揉着自己生疼的肩膀，他正抬眸想看清楚自己撞了个什么玩意儿，而那个穿着白袍的人也正好抬起头来，两人就这么恰巧的对视上了。

一看清对面那个教会男孩的长相，Jack只感觉自己的心咯噔了一下，随后“可爱”“漂亮”“纯洁”“天使”这些单词就这么从他的脑海里一个个蹦了出来

“真......真是对不起，先生！”男孩口齿不清的向Jack道歉，细长又密集的睫毛像一个蒲扇一般阳光下扑闪着。

“没事。”Jack有些不自在的移开了目光，他发现自己完全做不到直视这个男孩，因为自己一旦对上那双湖蓝的眸子就会心跳加速。

“这是......这是你的东西吧，刚刚掉在地上了。”男孩说着递给Jack几张纸，Jack疑惑着伸手接过，而后才尴尬的发现原来那是自己的病历表还有医生给他的睾丸癌互助会宣传单。

“咳，谢谢。”Jack轻咳了一声，然后像是为了答谢一般，往男孩的募捐箱里投了些钱。

“愿上帝......愿上帝保佑你！先生!”男孩兴奋得朝Jack露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

Jack牵动自己嘴角露出了一个浅浅的微笑，他努力压抑着自己的情绪，同时还在心里咒骂着自己别表现得太兴奋，像个该死的恋童癖似的，虽然他估摸着这个男孩估计也有十八九岁了，但问题是那张天使般的脸让这个孩子看上去还跟个未成年一样，这让Jack不得不谨言慎行。

“对了！”正当Jack已经转身离去的时候，他忽然又想起了什么似的，猛地回头朝男孩说道，“不要误会了，我并不是......”

“并不是？”男孩疑惑的看着眼前这个欲言又止的成年男人。

“我并不是什么睾丸癌病人。”Jack觉得自己简直脑子有病，干嘛要跟一个完全不认识的孩子解释这个。

“喔......好的，先生。”男孩似懂非懂的点点头。

“嗯，再见。”Jack简短的说了再见之后，就飞快的走了。

拿着募捐箱的Roy挑眉看着男人瘦削的背影，迅速的在脑海里回顾了一遍方才搜集到了关于这个男人的一切资料。

Jack，失眠症，睾丸癌互助会，周二晚上。

有趣的人，Roy伸出湿滑的舌头轻轻的舔了一下嘴角，笑容里掺上了一丝不易察觉的狡黠，不过很快的他又换上了方才那副人见人爱的面孔，因为他知道这张天使面孔很容易就能把那些愚蠢的大人们耍得团团转，包括那个叫Jack的。

 

周二晚上，Jack出现在了睾丸癌互助会。

他与一个叫Bob的大奶子哥们紧紧的拥抱在了一起，两人抱头痛哭，Jack不得不承认自己哭得酣畅淋漓，眼泪和鼻涕全糊在了鲍勃的T恤上，形成了几个浅浅的水印，直到互助会结束他和鲍勃都还是哭得抽抽搭搭的，两个惺惺相惜的大男人勾肩搭背的从互助会的大楼走了出来，互相说着一些鼓励的漂亮话，直到Jack冷不防的看见了站在角落里的那个天使男孩。

“先生.....”男孩的声音里满是可怜兮兮的哭腔，像是受了什么莫大的委屈。

“你是那天那个......”Jack是不可能忘记眼前这张漂亮的面孔的，虽然这次男孩没有穿着教会的白袍，但Jack还是很快的认出了他。

“先生，我......我请求你帮帮我！”

Roy猛地抓住了Jack的手臂，颤抖着声音向完全搞不清状况的男人发出了哀求。

一脸懵的Jack看看那个啜泣着的漂亮男孩，再看看自己身旁大奶子哥们那个诧异的表情，他就知道完了，他肯定被人误会是恶心的恋童癖了。

“这是怎么回事？”Bob狐疑的来回打量着貌似关系暧昧的两人，感觉已经准备要打电话报警了。

“你先在一边等等。”Jack小心翼翼的把自己的手从Roy那里抽了回来，随后一把揽住这个大块头，“Bob，我们过去那边聊聊。”

Roy吸了吸鼻子，随后顺从的点了头。

看着不远处那个男人一脸紧张严肃的跟那个有着一对大奶子的男人解释的样子，Roy觉得真是好笑至极，有什么好解释的，反正过一会儿只要自己用点伎俩，这个男人就会跟那些道貌岸然的恋童癖一样，把自己带回家做那些令人反胃的事。不过嘛，还是解释清楚了也好，免得这个叫Bob的蠢货跑去报警坏了自己的好事，想到这，Roy悄悄的朝Bob投去恶毒的一瞥，真是个碍事的大奶婊子。

Jack拉着Bob开始拼命声明解释自己不是恋童癖的事，还把睾丸癌这个理由也给搬出来了，好说歹说终于把这哥们准备找警察的念头给打消了。

“好了，你来找我什么事，不对，”打发掉Bob的Jack走向乖巧的站在一旁的男孩，皱起眉头，“你先回答，你是怎么知道我在这里的。”

“是......是我那天看到了先生的互助会参与时间，”Roy假装有些羞愧的低下了头，“知......知道了你今天会来参加互助会，所以.....”

说到这，Roy顿了一下，随后像是下定了决心一般，音量也放大了，

“但我知道先生你是个好人，而且.....而且也只有你才会帮我了。”Roy说着咬紧了嘴唇，让自己看上去很是手足无措的样子，他知道自己只要随随便便的皱皱眉头就可以让人同情心泛滥。

Jack简直是一头雾水，只觉得自己的脑海里写满了问号，但他一听到男孩那无助的声音和看到这个在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的身影，恻隐之心开始作祟的他完全无法丢下这个小可怜不管。

正当Jack因为眼前这个孩子而左右为难时，Roy也正悄悄的观察着眼前的男人，他看起来跟上次一样，眼睛下面有很重的淤青，一看就是没睡好的样子，不过这次他的眼圈红红的，鼻尖也是红的，好像刚刚大哭过一场的样子，不得不说，男人这种眼角泛红的样子还真是成功的激起了自己的施虐心理，Roy不禁开始想象起了自己用领带把这个男人绑起来狠狠地操他屁眼，然后听着他一边惨叫但又忍不住高潮的画面，而且看这人那弱不禁风的样子，感觉只要把阴茎直接捅到他喉咙他就能立刻哭出来吧。

当然，无论脑海里在进行着多么淫秽的幻想，表面上Roy还是保持着那可怜巴巴的模样，他泫然欲泣的对着拿不定主意的男人说，

“如果，这打扰到先生的话，那......”

说完，男孩转身就要离开，Jack只好立刻上前抓住了男孩的手臂，还脱下了自己的外套给男孩披上。

“你跟我好好说说发生了什么事，”Jack耐心的劝导着男孩，“我看我能不能帮你。”

“是主教......”Roy伸手用大衣把自己裹紧，“他强迫我和Alex去跟Linda做那种下流的事。”

Roy就这么流畅的把自己的故事讲了出来，毕竟这又不需要他去编造，那个老不死的主教真的让他做过这种无聊的事，不过跟Linda和Alex这些小屁孩玩所谓的性爱游戏真是让Roy感到乏味之极，他们简直就跟性爱娃娃一样僵硬和迟钝。

“什么？”Jack惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他看着眼前那个瘦弱的男孩，不敢相信在他身上居然发生了这么可怕的事情。

“我反抗了主教，所以他打了我，我就逃出来了。”说到这，Roy顺势伸出自己白皙的手臂，Jack低头一看，只见那上面都是触目惊心的血痕，但是Roy必须得承认当那个皮带抽到自己身上的时候，他更多的是享受而不是痛苦。

“这......这简直不可原谅！”Jack气得浑身发抖，这孩子看起来是那么的温顺听话，难免会有些混球对他有非分之想，他觉得如果那个恶心的主教现在出现在他面前的话，他会直接一拳把这个老头子给撂倒。

看见眼前这个男人义愤填膺的样子，男孩只觉自己正被那猎物上钩时的快感所包围着，甚至连下腹都开始不自觉的发热了，但他还是拼命的压抑住内心的那阵喜悦，接下来他只要再耐心一点，再装得可怜一点，这个男人就会彻底的掉进他的陷阱里，仍由他蹂躏、玩弄、摧残。

“所以我无法再在救世主之家继续待着了。”男孩沮丧的耷拉着嘴角，用软绵绵的声音一点点的激起眼前这个男人对自己的怜悯，Roy知道自己那软糯的声线是很有杀伤力的，主教还曾经在床上夸过他叫起来很好听呢，所以他很能得心应手的运用自己的这个优势去哄骗他的猎物。

“那......你今晚打算去哪?”Jack困惑的挠挠头，说实话他也有想过报警，但是报警的话，估计自己又要陷入被怀疑是恋童癖的窘境去。

“我出来的时候没带钱，不能去住酒店，”Roy在心里翻了个白眼，真是个装模作样的娘娘腔，“先生，我今晚能到你家里去吗？就一晚。”

“这个......”Jack想到自己家里吃的都没有，只有一堆IKEA的家具，顿时感到有些难堪。

“我保证......我保证不会打扰到你的。”我只会把你操得不省人事，Roy邪恶的想。

“那好吧。”Jack犹豫着答应了，就这么随随便便让一个陌生人进到家里来，这样真的好吗，虽然他也质疑过，但这个男孩是教会的人呢，肯定不会是什么坏人吧，而且正好自己最近一直失眠，来个人晚上陪自己聊聊天也还不错。

“真是，太感谢您了，先生。”Roy朝Jack感激的一笑，Jack立刻移开了自己的目光，还在心里不停地默念，我绝对不是看他长得好看才让他进家门的，绝对不是！

“啊，对了，你叫什么名字？”Jack忽然想起自己还不知道这个男孩叫什么呢。

“叫我Aaron吧。”Roy愉快的回答。

 

在领着Roy走上自己居住公寓的电梯时，Jack的心里还是在不停的纠结着把这个男孩带回家是不是一个正确的选择，然而这一路上每当他想试图开口劝说Roy别去自己家时，Roy就会用他那双湿漉漉的眼眸盯着自己看，一对上那双无辜的眼睛Jack就发现自己什么都说不出来了，最后他也只好认命般的把人带到了自己家门口。  
“你等一下，我找找钥匙。”Jack伸手到口袋里去掏钥匙，而这时住在他对面的房客忽然开了门，使得Jack和Roy都下意识的扭过头去。  
“晚上好。”Jack有些僵硬的跟隔壁的房客打了声招呼，毕竟像他这种厌恶社交的人是不可能跟邻居拥有多么熟稔的关系。  
然而这位邻居老先生却没有回应Jack的问好，只是用狐疑的眼神一直来回打量着面前的男人与男孩。  
Jack此时却非常清楚这位老先生在想什么，一个长期独身的男子忽然把一个漂亮的男孩带回了家，这意味着什么难道不是显而易见了吗？  
“Aaron，你快进来。”尴尬的Jack用慌张的动作将门打开了，把站在一旁不明就里的男孩迅速的推进自己家门后，Jack回过头去非常不自然的对那位邻居道了声晚安，就重重的把门关上了。  
关上门之后，Jack舒了一口气，但愿那位老先生不要敏感过头跑去报警说自己猥亵未成年人。  
“你随便坐坐吧，我给你......倒杯水。”Jack本来想说给这个男孩泡杯热茶的，但他仔细一想，自己的家里从来就没接待过客人，自然的也就不可能会有茶叶这种东西的存在，至于咖啡那就更不用说了，毕竟现在的他根本不需要喝咖啡都能保持清醒一整夜。  
“谢谢你，先生。”Roy朝Jack腼腆的笑笑，随后有些拘谨的坐到了沙发上。  
Jack于是转过身去鼓捣他新买的IKEA茶具，说真的这套茶具他实在很是满意，虽然他是个完全不需要泡茶的人，但他还是凭着感觉把这套茶具买下了。  
而正当Jack沉浸在他自己的IKEA世界里时，坐在沙发上的Roy也正暗暗的打量着Jack的家，看样子这个男人是独居吧，所有的用品都只有一套，估计平时也没有什么朋友会来拜访他，餐具倒是备得很齐全，但是因为没有来往的朋友所以连茶叶都不需要买么，那真是个可怜巴巴的家伙，想到这Roy忍不住发出一声轻不可闻的笑声。  
过了一会儿，Jack递给了沙发上的男孩一个茶杯，有些不好意思的说，  
“抱歉，我这没准备咖啡什么的。”  
“没事没事，实在是太感谢你了，先生。”  
Jack看着那个天使般的男孩顺从的接过杯子，乖巧的低下头喝了一口，然后对着自己感激的一笑，虽然都是些非常普通的举动，但不知为何他的心就是跳得很快，而且Jack觉得只要Aaron一笑，自己就会乖乖的自愿把钱全给教会。  
“对了，你要不要洗个澡？”Jack看到男孩的衣服上蹭了不少的灰还有些干掉的血迹，于是脱口而出想让男孩去清洗一下，然而话刚说出口，Jack的脑海里就不可控制的浮现出了男孩赤身裸体的在浴室里的样子，透明的水珠薄薄一层附着在他白玉般的肌肤上，流过男孩那青涩的身体......  
Roy透过Jack那精彩的脸色变化自然是猜到了他现在正想着什么，果然这些恶心的男人都是这样，表面上装得一副道貌岸然的样子，但实际上已经在脑海里把自己扒光了。  
“如果......如果可以的话......真是太感谢您了。”在猎物还没到手之前Roy自然还是保持着那副人畜无害的样子，结结巴巴的向Jack道了谢。  
“那我去给你找几件衣服。”  
Jack随便找了几件自己的旧衣服递给了男孩，虽然Aaron比自己高了点，但他们的身形还是差不多的，估计还是可以穿得下。Roy接过衣服之后就进了浴室，Jack便走到卧室，往后一倒，舒适的躺在了床上，回想一下今天的事，他仍然觉得头脑有些发昏，本来只是想去睾丸癌互助协会随便看看的，没想到却大哭了一场，而且今天还莫名其妙的捡了一个男孩回家，这可真是......让人有点无法预料了。  
这时从浴室那传来了淅沥的水声，虽然声音不大，但听在Jack的耳朵里却有种特殊的麻痒感，他的脑海里又不可控制的浮现出了那具白玉般的肉体，还有少年那青涩的身体线条，虽然这个完美的画面完全是由他自己虚构出来的，但只要一听到浴室的水声，这个画面就在Jack的脑海里挥之不去。  
“God damn it！”Jack哀嚎一声，直接扯过被子把自己的头蒙住，把自己与外面的世界完全隔绝了起来，才勉强迫使自己从那些可怕的想象中逃离了出来。  
“先生？你怎么了？”  
Jack也不知道自己在被子里躲了多久，但他似乎隐约听到了有个软软的声音在呼唤自己，于是便从被子里探出头来，看到了那个男孩正站在床前疑惑的看着蒙在被子里的自己，男孩由于刚从浴室出来，头发是湿的，刘海服帖的附在了他的额头，使得他看上去更加乖巧和天真，再加上他此刻那副好奇又迷惑的表情，完全就是一副不谙世事的样子，Jack不由得在内心里感叹了一句，或许这真的就是天使吧。  
“我没事，等等，你的......”  
Jack刚想回答自己没事，然而他的目光无意间往下飘才发现Aaron居然没穿裤子，他只是简单的套着自己给他的衬衫就出来了，估计那里面连内裤都没穿，男孩那两条修长的腿就这么赤裸裸的呈现在了自己面前！  
耶稣他妈的基督啊！Jack的一颗心在当下不受控制的狂跳起来，然而纯洁的Aaron似乎完全没发现Jack的窘态，还毫不知情的走上前去，一脸茫然的问道，  
“先生，你还好吗？”  
然而等Aaron一靠近，Jack才猛然发现男孩的白皙的腿上并不是光洁无暇的，那白玉般的肌肤上遍布着错综复杂的痕迹，有的是红紫的鞭痕，有的是牙齿啃咬过的痕迹，甚至还有些粉红色的印记，密密麻麻的印在男孩的腿根处。  
“Aaron，这是......”Jack惊恐的看着面前的男孩，完全不敢想象他曾经受到过怎样可怕的遭遇。  
Roy见男人被自己腿上的痕迹给吓住了，不由得在心里不耐烦的翻了个白眼，真是个装模作样的娘炮。  
“你在好奇这个吗？”Roy用手抚摸了一下自己腿上的鞭痕，不屑的说，“这是主教留下的，因为那天我拒绝了和Linda做爱。”  
Jack说不出来话来，倒不如说他这时不知道该说什么。  
“Linda不过是个乳臭未干的小婊子，她怎么值得我去操她，”Roy微笑着，但字里行间却毫不掩饰自己内心对于主教和其他同龄人的厌恶，“那个阳痿的老不死就喜欢看别人做爱来获得性刺激，不然就凭他那根又短又小的鸡巴，就算是我帮他舔一年都不可能硬得起来。”  
“至于其他的那些痕迹，则是些恶心的男人留下的，”Roy用手拂过自己腿上的吻痕，“那些男人是谁我就不和你介绍了，毕竟我也记不清他们叫什么了。”  
“Aaron！”Jack紧张的注视着眼前这个微笑着的天使男孩，虽然他长得还是那么可爱纯洁，但是他嘴里说出来的话却比恶魔还要下流一百倍。  
“你是不是在好奇我和主教之间的性爱游戏？在幻想过我其他男人做爱的场景吧，怎么样？有勃起吗？”Roy慢慢的逼近已经目瞪口呆的男人，“一个漂亮的男孩被那些又丑又老的男人压在身下来回的操，这个画面应该能让你这种恋童癖感到很兴奋吧？”  
“闭嘴!Aaron！”Jack全身发抖，他此时竟觉得这个天使般的男孩笑起来居然是如此的可怕，让他感到不寒而栗。  
“Aaron？啊~你说那个家伙，”Roy嗤笑着，随后耷拉着嘴角，装出一副楚楚可怜的样子，“真是......真是太感谢你了，好心的先生......感谢......感谢你带我回家......感谢你让我操你的屁眼。”  
“你......你不是Aaron？”Jack惊恐的看着眼前的男孩，这到底是怎么回事？  
“Aaron那个胆小鬼，啧啧啧，”Roy皱起眉头，从嘴巴里发出不满的声音，“那个扫兴的家伙，明明也对你很感兴趣来着，但是却不敢直接把你按在床上操，他一直都是那样，只敢躲在我背后结结巴巴的，没用的东西。”  
说到这，Roy停顿了一下，而后走上前去掐住男人的下巴，挑起眉毛露出了一个恶劣的笑容，  
“我和他不一样，我会狠狠的操你。”  
意识到自己面前是个比恶魔还可怕的家伙的Jack正想一拳揍过去然后趁机逃走，没想到这个Roy完全不把Jack的反抗放在眼里，他一下就抓住了男人的手腕然后熟练的扭到身后，用领带死死的在男人的手腕上打了个结，顺利又快速的制服了他的猎物。  
“现在，”Roy强硬的把男人的头摁到了自己的胯间，掏出自己那根粗长的阴茎拍了拍Jack的脸，“你先跟我的老二打个招呼吧，先生。”

TBC


End file.
